The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time DX
by NetBladeZero
Summary: An evil man spreads darkness throughout the land of Hyrule. Its up to a lonely forest boy and his fairy partner to save it. Throughout his adventure, he makes friends with people of different races of the land and acquires many items to use.
1. Prologue: A Child's Fate

The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time DX: Director's Cut

Prologue

_In the vast, deep forest of Hyrule..._

_Long have I served as the guardian of the forest..._

_I am known as the Deku Tree._

_The children of the forest, the Kokiri,live here with me. Each Kokiri has his or her own guardian fairy. However, there is one boy who does not have a fairy..._

_This boy has been having wicked dreams, dreams that haunt him every night. He dreams of a man. A desert man with a selfish desire for power. I know these dreams, as I have experienced them as well. Listen as I recount these dreams:_

_The boy is standing at the gates of the Castle Town. The sky is pitch black, as dark as the desert man's evil heart. The chains of the bridge to the town creak as the bridge is slowly lowered down. Heavy rain falls. _

_As soon as the bridge has stopped, a white horse races out if the town. Upon that white horse is a princess, along with her faithful bodyguard. As the white horse races past, the princess stares back at the boy, as if he is very dear to her, and she wishes not to leave him. _

_As the boy in green Kokiri clothing turns around, he sees a truly frightening sight. The desert man, brown skin, black clothing, and atop a black horse stops in front of the boy. The dark man raises a hand. And then..._

_The boy awakens. He does not know the man, or what he plans to do._

_That is the horrible dream the young boy and I share. _

_That evil man has come to this very forest, and with his evil powers, placed a terrible plague on me. Before this evil power, my power is as nothing. His monsters now infect my interior, just as he has spread his malevolent forces to attack other homelands._

_But alas, I have the answer. I have sent a fairy for the boy, for he holds the symbol of courage, so he can help me. His attempts may fail, and I may die, for the disease has advanced to a further stage. _

_As, he has arrived, just as I thought. You have guided him well Navi the fairy. _


	2. I: Link

**I: Link's Awakening**

It was a modest little home, a small wooden hut in a tree. It consisted of one room, including a bed, a window, a small table and a desk, and all made of wood. A blond boy wearing a long green hat, in a green shirt and green shorts slept in the bed. He tossed and turned, suffering from his recent nightmares. He shivered, this night was an unusually cold one for the Kokiri forest. Without covering, he fell victim to the harsh cold. Morning was almost present.

Deep within the forest in which the boy lived, there was a meadow. In that meadow there was only a single tree. The tree was a very old and wise tree, he had created the children that inhabited the forest. The mass and height of the tree was ten times that of every other tree in the forest. All the Kokiri in the forest knew of him, but almost never got a chance to actually speak with their creator as of late.

Not so far from the old tree was a small, open area. Living in this area were tiny, living spheres of light called _fairies_. Each fairy was assigned to one Kokiri, as their own guardian and protector. It was in this open area, a small pond of extraordinarily clean, almost white water, called a _fairy fountain_, that those fairies would return to every night, when their Kokiri partners were sound asleep, to talk and play amongst themselves.

But there was one fairy who had no child to protect. She was forced to stay in the fairy fountain day and night. "The fairy without a child" she was called by other fairies. They didn't even bother to learn her name. Her only friend was the fairy of a Kokiri girl named Saria.

Navi, as the lone fairy was called, was told by the very old and wise protector of the Kokiri forest, The Great Deku Tree he was called, that she would receive a child to accompany someday. His words would echo on her mind. Honest and kindhearted as the Deku Tree was, Navi knew it would one day come true.

One day, as normal as the day was, Navi heard the wise old voice of the Deku Tree. "Navi..." the Tree said, his voice sounding a bit troubled. "Where art thou, my most trustworthy of fairies? Come hither."

At this, the lone fairy sparked to attention, using her transparent wings to fly toward the meadow of her caller. She zoomed through the branches of the treetops in an episode of joy and worry. Her mind raced as she pondered over what the Tree possibly could require of her. In a matter of minutes, the fairy arrived at her destination: the Tree's wide meadow. Navi stopped dead center in front of the Great Deku Tree's face, carved into the Tree's trunk. Eyebrows, a nose, and a mustache, paralleling that of an old man.

"Oh, Navi the fairy..Listen to my words, the words of the Deku Tree.." the Tree charged the fairy.

"Always, Great Deku Tree," the loyal fairy replied.

"Dost thou sense it?" the Tree inquired of Navi. "The climate of evil descending upon this realm...Malevolent forces are mustering to attack our land of Hyrule. For so long, the Kokiri forest has stood as a barrier, deterring outsiders and maintaining the order of the world. It seems the time has come for the boy without a fairy to begin his quest."

"The boy without a fairy..." Navi uttered. "Deku Tree, who is this boy?"

"The youth who must lead Hyrule to the path of justice and truth, Link," the Tree answered. "Thou will know the boy when thou dost see him. Navi..go now! Find our young friend and guide him to me. I do not have much time left." The tree's voice grew quite hoarse and pleading, like someone who needed to straighten their throat.

"Fly, Navi, fly! The fate of the forest, nay the world, depends on thee!"

The fairy turned from the tree and started her job, her journey. She passed through the tall treetops, even passing her home the fairy fountain, to find this boy without a fairy. At the end of the short path leading out of the Deku Tree's meadow, she passed under the legs of a Kokiri child, clothed in a sleeveless shirt and an upright pointed cap. Nestled in the very heart of the forest was a big village.

"A fairy?" the Kokiri asked as he watched the fairy zoom past. "But everyone has their fairy with them by now. Then that means..."

"Boy without a fairy, boy without a fairy!" Navi repeated to herself. Where was he? Every Kokiri in sight had a fairy! She stopped in mid-air and scanned the whole village with her tiny eyes.

She asked almost every fairy she encountered where he was but to her disappointment, none knew. Half an hour passed and she was ready to give up and go back to the Deku Tree to tell him the bad news. That is when she spied a house in a tree, made of a hollowed out tree, just like all other houses in the "town". A makeshift balcony stuck out of the trunk, a ladder declining against the edge.

"Eureka!" she said, and zoomed herself toward the house. In all her excitement she crashed into a fence. Shaking it off, she flew through a hole in it, under a curtain before the opening and into the house. Inside, she found what she had been searching for. A sleeping boy lay on a wooden bed, tossing and turning.

"Now what was his name again...?" said Navi. "Oh yes! Link! Hello, Link! Wake up!"

The boy mumbled something and turned his head. "The Great Deku Tree wants to talk to you! Link, get up! Hey! C'mon!" the fairy called. The fairy fluttered down to the boy and tugged on the his collar. He was far too heavy for someone of Navi's size to move.

Navi was getting miffed. "Can Hyrule's destiny really depend on such a lazy boy?"

Link, who had been playing asleep, thought the noise to be Mido or Saria trying to wake him, but when he heard "Hyrule's destiny", he decided to investigate. He sat up slowly, let out a yawn, and rubbed his eyes. When he opened them, he couldn't believe what hovered before his eyes. A fairy! If this was _his_ fairy, he could finally be considered a true Kokiri!

"You finally woke up! I'm Navi the fairy!" Navi said.

"Um..Nice to meet you, Navi," said Link. "I'm Link. Now what was that you said about the destiny of Hyrule?"

"Never mind that for now! It will be explained to you later." Navi said. "The Great Deku Tree has summoned you! So let's get going, right now!"

Link stood up in shock. "The Deku Tree wants to talk to _me_?" he said excitedly. "Are you sure you don't have me confused with someone else?"

"Nope, It's you alright. He clearly said, 'the boy without a fairy.' And that's you so let's go!"

Link couldn't believe his eyes nor his ears. The Great Deku tree, the provider of life for each and every Kokiri, wanted him! Hysterically, he put on his brown boots and walked through the curtain blocking him from the outside world and stepped outside.

The warm weather had returned to Kokiri Forest. Link closed his eyes and took in the warmth. This was the norm for the forest, particularly the village. Lush grass, beautiful flowers, calm ponds and a gentle breeze marked the village. Link could never wait for morning. Mornings were among the most enjoyable things of the forest. No Kokiri ever stayed inside. The climate was far too pleasant.

Link opened his eyes and peered downward. There, running toward his house was something that further brightened his morning. It was a girl, arrayed in the same forest garb he wore. Her green shoulder-length hair flew back as a breeze blew her way. She was Saria, Link's best friend. She was a popular Kokiri; everyone was her friend. Of all the Kokiri children, she was closest to Link.

"Yahoo!" the girl called. "Good morning, Link!" This was a common practice of hers. Link climbed down the wooden ladder and greeted his friend. "Oh my goodness!" Saria said. "A fairy! Finally, a fairy came to you, Link! I'm so happy for you! You are now a true Kokiri!"

"Yeah," Link said proudly. "she tells me the Deku tree wants to see me. Can you believe it?"

"Wow!" Saria said. "That's quite the honor! I'll be waiting for you here. Go! You'd better not be late! Heck, maybe you should go early!"

"I'm on my way there now. I'm so excited-and nervous!"

Link walked through the forest, making his way to the Deku tree's meadow deep within.

"Make way, true Kokiri comin' through!" he stated. "Why yes, I am a true Kokiri, thanks for noticing! What? Of course I'm feeling fine, I'm a true Kokiri!"

Link happily hopped across the little "islands" that sat in the pond. When on the other side, he landed face to face with Mido.

"Well if it isn't Mr. No Fairy!" Mido said, putting his hand out. "What business do you have with the Great Deku Tree?"

"Mr. No Fairy?" Link said. "Who's that? He must've died, 'cause I've got a fairy, bub!"

"Don't try to fool me," Mido said. "Without a fairy, you're not even a real man, so stop trying to talk to the Deku tree! No one, gets that honor, not even me, the Great Mido!"

"'Great Mido', eh? Well you should start callin' me the Great Link because the Deku Tree has summoned me!" Link said, pointing to himself with his thumb.

"Yeah, right."

"It's true! Isn't that right, Navi?"

"Navi? Is that your imaginary fri- Say what?"

Navi had somehow hid herself inside Link and had now came out.

"What?! You've got a fairy?! The Great Deku Tree actually summoned you? Not me?"

"Did I not just explain all that to you?"

"Well, I don't believe you!"

"Are you completely stupid? Observe the evidence! See the fairy?" Link pointed to Navi.

"You may have a fairy, but if the Deku Tree really has called you, you aren't even fully equipped!"

"Step aside, Mido..." came the voice of the Deku Tree, audible in Link and Mido's minds. The Tree communicated using thought-speak, unable to talk as other life-forms did. "I will provide Link with the weapon he needs." the Tree continued.

"Fine..." Mido stepped aside. "Listen you," he said. "I, the Great Mido, will never accept you as one of us, ever!"

Link ignored that thought and started walking down the short path to the Deku Tree's meadow.

"How did he get to be the favorite of Saria and the Great Deku Tree?!" Mido mumbled to himself.

Link's stomach hurt. He was very anxious. What could the Deku Tree need of him? And why _him_? Why would he need a weapon? What did he need protection from?

When he finally made it, he gazed at the Tree with astonishment. Navi floated forward. "Great Deku Tree...I'm back!"

The tree's voice was hoarse. "Oh...Navi...you have returned..."

"Your voice..." Navi said. "What's wrong with it?"

"Link...Welcome..." the Deku tree said.

"Hello..." Link said nervously.

"Listen carefully to what I am about to tell you." the Tree said. "Your slumber must have been restless, and full of nightmares latley."

Link nodded. How did the tree know this?

"Link, it is time to test your courage..." the Tree continued. "I have been cursed...I need you to break the curse with your wisdom and courage."

Link was unsure. Wisdom and courage? What did he mean?

"Link," Navi said, "you can do this! The Great Deku Tree did not select you for this task for nothing! He _knows_ you can do it!"

"Do you have courage enough to undertake this task?" the tree asked.

"Yes." Link answered.

A brilliant sphere of marvelous green light came into existence above Link. Visible inside the glowing orb, Link could see the shadowy silhouette of a sword. The green glow dissipated, revealing a hovering scabbard. Link stepped forward, receiving the weapon as it floated into his grasp.

"Take the sword of the Kokiri, Link," the Tree charged. "_Thy_ sword."

Link unsheathed the blade, examining it. It had a brown hilt and handle, a purple jewel embedded in it. The blade was slightly longer than the Kokiri's arm. He slid the weapon into its scabbard, and fastened the strap diagonally across his torso, the blade on his back.

"Link," the Deku Tree said. "Thou hast proven thy courage. Enter, Link, and thou too, Navi. Navi, thou must aid Link. And Link, take heed to Navi's words of wisdom."

The area under the Tree's ligneous mustache slid earthward with the sound of creaking wood. Link and his fairy accomplice stepped into the darkness that was the interior of the Deku Tree.


	3. II: Journey Through the Deku Tree

* * *

**II: Journey Through the Deku Tree**

* * *

Link looked around. Inside the Great Deku Tree were silvery-white strands of web. It was everywhere, even blocking the path. Link, now having a reason to use his new sword, removed the long sword from its sheath. With a quick, sightly inept horizontal slash, he sliced away a few strands of the sticky substance. 

"It's pretty messed up in here," Link stated.

"Yes," Navi replied, bobbing forward. "I guess these are the effects of the curse."

"Hm," Link muttered, clearing away another "wall" of web. Navi fluttered ahead, her gossamer wings carrying the ball of illumination, her luminescence revealing to the boy that the two were traveling down a long tunnel. They pressed on, Navi brightening the path ahead and Link cutting away the cobwebs that impeded further advancement.

Fifteen minutes passed, and the team came to a larger room, a lobby of sorts. The antechamber's ceiling was lost in the darkness high above. Navi floated upward, unveiling the contents of the room. As she rose ever higher, an octagonal shape came into view. The shape spread outwards, bigger shapes expanding from within.

Navi rose and rose, glowing more brightly than normal, bathing the chamber in light. Second after second, inch after inch, she brightened the room. She was almost to the high ceiling when-

"AAH!" she cried as she came face-to-face with what resembled a human skull. Frightened, she zoomed back to her partner's side. Link gazed up at the silvery octagons, and at the skull-shaped creature in the center.

It had eight eyes, not including the two holes on the bony plate on its bulb-shaped thorax. With a sinister screech, it summoned miniature versions of itself, about the size of wheel barrels, that crawled toward their mother on the huge spider-web.

"Skulltulas," Navi said, shivering.

Link readied his Kokiri sword, armed and ready to take on the accursed spiders. As if one cue, the young spiders flung themselves off of the immense web, four in number, landing in front of Link, glaring at him with their octets of eyes. Thirty-two eyes stared at the Kokiri, surrounding him.

The first skulltula to attack was one to the right of Link. Its bony plate shone with purple radiance, as if bestowing the creature with the energy it required to strike. It jumped at Link, but with another horizontal slash, the heavy sword almost dragging Link with it, the bug was intercepted. It slammed into a wall and hit the ground. Unfazed, it sprang to its feet and started toward Link. Another spider attacked, glowing like its brethren and duplicating the jumping attack. Link, recovering the strength used to execute the last move, was forced to dodge the assailant. Ducking behind the spider, he stabbed at its thorax with a jumping strike.

The skeletal shell proved to be harder than it let on, the Kokiri sword's sharp point barely leaving a scratch. Link backed away as the spider turned to face him; had it been a creature of human intelligence it would have laughed at his attempts to pierce its hide.

Then, a third skulltula jumped, glowing purple and then springing toward our here, its legs arcing forward, ready to grab him. Link, being to slow to move, was caught by it, trapped in its eight-legged grip. It applied pressure, squeezing him harder. Link's weapon _clang_ed to the ground as he dropped it.

"No!" Link yelled, his voice strained. He felt an eerie tickling feeling on his throat. The skulltula was running its fangs against the hero's neck! It was preparing for its dinner.

Fortunately, Navi zoomed toward the scene, stopping above the creature's eyes. She bounced repeatedly on them, forcing it to loosen its grasp. Dazed, it fell belly-up to the ground. Seeking his chance, Link grabbed his blade form the floor and stabbed down on the helpless bug, puncturing its stomach. Purple plasma burst out, and the spider evaporated into gray smoke.

"Navi," Link said. "Why did it disappear like that?"

"Because they're not normal skulltulas." Navi responded. "They're too big to be."

Their conversation was interrupted by the screeching of another skulltula. Link prepared his sword. Bravely, he charged toward one, swept his blade underneath it, knocking it over and stabbed at its belly again. It died in the same manner the last one did, dematerializing into smoke.

But Link had made a foolish mistake. He had slain the two smallest spiders, leaving the bigger ones to attack. Had he killed the big ones first, the smaller ones would have been easy pickings but now it was hard.

The skulltulas crept toward Link, their footsteps almost silent against the earthen floor. Link backed away, but met a wall. Both massive skulltulas shone purple, ready to finish the Kokiri. Link braced himself, feeling he had no way of escaping.

"Dost thou require a shield, young one?" Link heard in his mind. He made out the voice of the wise guardian of the forest, the Deku Tree.

"Yes, please!" Link cried. He turned his head to the wall. A shape, outlined in green light, appeared on the wall. The bark there darkened, and a red swirly shape appeared on it. The bark fell and Link caught it. On its backside, there were handles for his arm and hand. He raised it before him, just in time to block the incoming monsters. With all his might, he pressed then back, throwing them across the room.

"This is thy Deku Shield," the Tree disclosed. "Now, Link, I cannot communicate with thee any more."

With that, the Tree fell silent, and Link was alone again, save for the evil spiders and his fairy. Quickly, before the accursed beings could recuperate, he charged forth, swept his sword under their legs again, and, when they tumbled onto their backs, stabbed down on their vulnerable red bellies one by one. They both expired in the same manner the other ones did.

"Whew, _finally_ over," Link said.

"Oh, it's not over," said Navi, looking upward, "It's just beginning."

Link turned his gaze up at the now empty-save for the giant spider-web.

"Oh," he said. "Forgot about her."

She beheld the sight before her. Her precious babies had been destroyed-and she had witnessed it all. There had also been some facets of what happened that she did not understand, like how this small thing turned the tables on her children, and what the strange voice was. She looked with abhorrence at Link. She was now alone in the world, and it was his fault.

She was going to take care of him.

Link gulped; he didn't know how he would go about defeating her. He raised his Deku Shield before him, his arms shaking. His heart was pounding as the mother skulltula jumped down, shaking the ground and creating a small tremor as she hit it. She shrieked one more time, exposing her fangs.

Desiring to finish him fast, the Queen Skulltula's hide lit up with a violet glow. It was urgent for Link to dodge, less he get squished by the creature. Ducking down, he rolled away as the Queen's massive body came down. Being big and clumsy though, she was dazed by her rough landing.

Buying out the opportunity, Link came up and executed a jumping strike, slicing at her head. He then swung like crazy at her head, causing her immense pain. He then swung his sword in a complete circle, creating enough force to send her away, landing on her back. He leaped again, stabbing down on her crimson gut. Just link her offspring, a dark fluid burst forth.

But she was not dead yet; she would avenge her children no matter what. She rolled to the side, getting up on her feet again. She shrieked loudly, a result of her anger coupled with the pain she felt as she leaked from her underside.

"Let's finish this!" Link said determinedly. He pointed his sword forward, raised his shield, and charged. Queen Skulltula followed suit. As they neared, she screeched once more, her movement slowed by her injury.

"Ya!" Link called out, at the same time lunging his blade into the spider's cranium. That same purple substance spewed out, some staining the Kokiri's sword and tunic.

The skulltulas were finally dead.

Link retrieved his weapon from the bug's head. He waved it around, clearing it of plasma, before sheathing it. He placed his Deku Shield on his back. Almost exhausted, he plopped down on the ground.

The Queen's body darkened, her face frozen in an expression of agony. Her corpse hardened and shattered into pieces, all of which evaporated into gray smoke.

"_Now _it's over," said Link.

"No, it's not," corrected Navi.

"What? It has to be!" Link said. He was ready to get out of this place! "The monsters are gone!"

"There's something else. I can feel it. It feels so...so sinister, so vile."

"And we have to face it, don't we?"

"Yes Link, if we wish to save the Deku Tree, we must destroy it."

So, Link and Navi continued their task, their responsibility. Whatever was down there, deeper within the Great Deku Tree, a thing that made Navi so fearful, they had to find it and get rid of it.


	4. Rewrite: Prologue: Children of Destiny

_**Prologue: Children of Destiny**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**She was alone,** standing amidst the lofty grasses of Hyrule Field. Behind her was the Castle, in all its splendor, the vibrant and thriving Castle Town and Market settled before it. _

_But there was an eerie silence and and a dreadful darkness that permeated the skies above. Ominous clouds hung in the air, masking the luminaries from the sight of the young spectator. The voices of many thunders resounded through the heavens._

_The storm clouds that billowed over the land began to drift. They advanced throughout every inch of the skies. A portion resided over an attitudinal mountain, swirling around its summit. Another quantity invaded a great river, loading it with malevolent and atrocious creatures. Still others stopped over a forest, a desert, and some dissipated into the shadows. Even the external allure of Hyrule Castle left the scene, a dark and fearful demeanor replacing it._

_It was then that the curious young female heard insane laughter, ringing out from an invisible source. She covered her ears, but that proved no solution to the quandary. The evil cackling did not desist, instead increasing its volume and spreading all over the field. The girl _knew _this person was the cause of all the darkness. And he was only going to keep succeeding, unless someone was able to stop him..._

_The southwest caught her eye suddenly, and a speedy beam of green light shot out of the trees of the forest, its verdant glow piercing the darkness. It first sped toward the mountain, turning the clouds of dusk into clouds of the dawn. Then, it traveled swiftly to the river, breaking up and utterly destroying the gloomy clouds and monsters there. Next, the green ray zoomed towards the desert and shadow, purifying them as well._

_When its tasks were done, the light plume shot at _her, _ceasing directly in front of her. It dimmed, diminishing and embodying itself into the shape of a small person. He was short, about her height, but was but a shadow, his features unable to be distinguished by her. In his hands he held green, shining gem, no doubt what the saving ray of light had issued from. Something tiny and bright meandered from behind him, floating in the open air on transparent wings._

"_A fairy..."_

_------------------------------------------------------_

_Complete and utter darkness. The endless sound effects of copious droplets of rain drenching the spacious grassland. The incessant flashes and strikes of lightning and the regular blares of thunder. And like always, the single constant source of light were the diminutive flames burning in the torches of the castle._

_He arose from slumber to find himself in the field. That field again. The wide, open field that he knew nothing of. And that tall stone castle behind him, about which he had no knowledge of either. _

_He had undergone this dream—if it could be called a mere dream, for it puzzled and harassed him—so many times, so many nights, that he could without fail predict precisely what was to occur next, and occur it did._

_That uneasy creaking again. The drawbridge was being drawn down. The noisy metal chains rumbled without letup until the bridge was down. And just as always, the sound of dashing footsteps started up deep within the dimness of whatever was beyond the entrance to the castle. That dimness was broken by a charging form of bright white. A lustrous furred beast of considerable size rushed urgently out of the void. He already knew of this, so he was already standing aside, out of its way._

_But it was not riderless. In fact, two beings were perched atop its back: a grown woman and a young girl. The woman kept her focus forward but the girl turned her head towards him, sad-eyed and downcast._

_He could only watch as they rode off into the distance, vanishing into the night. He pondered over what would take place next, only to find that he had no recollection. He got his answer when he heard another set of hoofed steps coming closer and stopping. Right behind_ him.

_He whirled around, and what he saw immediately refreshed his memory. A mighty looking beast, dressed its own armor, with shadowy fur in great contrast to the one of pure white, stood up on its hind legs and cried out before coming down and letting its master be seen. He was of brown skin, and his hair blood red, and piercing sinister eyes. Black and grey armor covered his brawny body. A wicked smile crossed his face, slithering across his facial features like a scornful serpent. He looked down at the boy, only raising a hand toward him, and the boy blacked out. _


End file.
